It is often desirable for a manufacturer or supplier to provide retailers with a separate display stand, customized to display and promote its merchandise to retail customers. This is particularly true for bulk merchandise such as fruits and vegetables, which are typically stacked by the retailer, often indistinctly, on existing counters in the produce section of the grocery aisle.
Significant drawbacks exist, however, to providing separate displays stands for merchandise. For example, the costs associated with shipping both merchandise and a separate display stand are often significant, particularly in cases where the merchandise is perishable. This is because shipment costs are typically determined by factors such as the weight and dimensions of the products shipped and, in the case of perishable items, refrigeration and shipment deadlines.
To reduce costs associated with shipment, unassembled promotional display stands may be provided to the retailers. After assembling the promotional display stand, merchandise may be stacked or otherwise arranged on the display stand. This, however, suffers the disadvantage in requiring complete assembly and stocking of the promotional display at the retail site, a task which is often complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, a need exists for ready-made display stand, which is both cost and labor efficient, to promote merchandise at the point-of-sale location.